Leave my Body
by Brittany2008
Summary: What happens when Castiel can't get a new hunter friend of Sam and Dean's out of his head. He may be an angel but he still has the body of a man. One-Shot, Castiel/OC


First off I would like to say that I absolutely love Supernatural, and Misha Collins in particular, (I even participated in GISHWHES 2012) and that I had an idea for this story several seasons ago and actually had it written out at one point but lost it and ended up having to rewrite the whole thing. Then after watching the latest episode of Supernatural when Cas finally returned and then did that bad ass angel mojo thing against Crowley I just had to use that somehow.

I read through the story a few times to spell check it but I'm human and I probably missed something somewhere so if I did just let me know and I shall fix it. I appreciate all reviews but please no flames.

As usual I own nothing at all with the exception of my own character.

Thanks for reading

~Bittany2008

* * *

_I don't want your future,_

_I don't need your past, _

_One bright moment_

_Is all I ask_

_~Florence + the Machine_

* * *

"Well I don't know about you two but I could do with a few hours of sleep before hitting the road again." Dean said as he parked the Impala out front of the roadside motel that we had been calling home for the last couple of days.

"No arguments here." Sam said as he climbed out of the car.

"I can practically hear my shower calling my name." I said as I pushed open my door and climbed out of the car. Dean smirked at me and opened his mouth to speak but I shot him a warning glance and he simply closed it again. I was normally all for joking around with Dean but right now I was just too tired to deal with him.

The three of us went our separate ways then, the boys heading off towards their room while I headed down the hall to mine. The place itself was old and most of the furniture in the room was either on its last leg or about to be, but it was clean and believe me when I say in our line of work that was a rarity. I made sure I locked the door behind me and then headed into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower to let it warm up while I peeled off my dirty clothes.

The hot water felt good on my skin as it washed away the layers of dirt that had accumulated there during our little trip to the cemetery. I stood under the spray, letting it work the remaining tension out of my muscles until I felt the water start to cool down. I turned the water off quickly and grabbed the towel I had sat out, wrapping it around my body as I padded over to the sink. I brushed my hair and then used the crappy little hairdryer that the motel had bolted to the wall to dry it as best I could. I hated sleeping with wet hair but half the time I didn't have much of choice. I headed back out into the room itself then and headed for my duffel bag full of clothes. I dug around until I found a pair of clean panties and a shirt to sleep in, making a metal note that I needed to find a Laundromat fairly soon. I was just about to drop my towel to get dressed when I caught sight of something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was and when I did I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Castiel just standing there.

"Damn it Cas have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked and he just looked at me as I got a better grip on my towel.

"Of course I have." He said in his usual monotone.

"Then why don't you do?" I asked, and immediately he was gone and there was knocking on my door. I just rolled my eyes in response and took the opportunity to quickly pull on my underwear and t-shirt, not even bothering with trying to find pants at this point. "You can come in Cas." I said and he reappeared almost instantly. "Do you remember the conversation we had about sarcasm?" I asked him as I tossed my towel onto the faded linoleum floor of the bathroom.

"Yes." He said simply and I just sighed as I rubbed my forehead.

"What are you doing here Cas?" I asked and he just looked at me uncomfortably for a moment. Obviously finally realizing that I was wearing next to nothing in the clothing department.

"I ugh, just wanted to check in and see how the case went." He said fidgeting slightly. I had never seen Cas behave this way before and to be honest it was starting to sort of freak me out.

"The case went fine Cas, burned the bones about an hour ago. Bye, bye ghostie." I said and he nodded. "Now why are you really here?" I asked as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I do not know why I am here. I found myself worrying about your safety and then here I was. My thoughts of you were very distracting." He said, his statement completely throwing me.

"Okay, what exactly do you mean by distracting?" I asked needing a little more clarification as to what he meant by that particular statement.

"My thoughts seem to be fixated on your lips, mainly what they would taste like." He said in the same tone in which someone would talk about the weather. I had no response. I simply stood there like a deer in the headlights. "May I kiss you?" he asked then and I think my jaw actually hit the floor.

"What?" I asked thinking maybe I had misunderstood him.

"I think it may help with these feelings I've been having." He said and I just stood there for a moment. I had never in a million years thought that this would happen. I mean of course I had imagined what it would be like to kiss Cas, and don't get me wrong a part of me wanted nothing more than to loose myself in this man. That was the key to the whole thing though. He wasn't a man, not technically at least, he was an angel and angels don't have feelings in the same way humans do. Knowing all of that though I still wanted him to kiss me, no I needed him to kiss me, and need was so strong that I was able to block out all of the other thoughts spinning around in my head and simply focus on that particular one.

"Alright" I said, my voice wavering slightly as I spoke.

"Do you mean it?" he asked as he continued to look at me, clearly trying to read my expression.

"Yes Castiel, I mean it, kiss me." he had crossed the room before I even registered the fact that he was moving. His lips crashing against mine as his hands moved up into my still slightly damp hair, for having never done this before he was pretty damn good at it. He moved us back slightly and I felt the wall behind me as he pressed his body even closer against mine. My hands pulled at the front of his trench coat as his hands moved down to my waist. I ground my body against his then, the friction between us absolutely amazing. I could feel him pressed against my hip and my body flooded with heat as a result.

"This is all strange to me, my body feels like its vibrating, and I have solidified in certain places." He said and I had to force myself not to laugh.

"That last part I noticed already." I said as I pushed my body against his once more. Cas actually sucked in a breath as a result.

"I think my body wants to have sex with you." He said then. I froze.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I asked and he just stood there looking at me for a moment before responding.

"Yes I do. It seems I have feelings for you that I cannot fully explain, and I somehow feel that this is a way that I can express them adequately." He said then and I couldn't help but smile in response. In a way that was one of the sweetest things I had ever had a guy say to me. "But if you…" he started but I pressed a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Cas if I didn't want this it wouldn't be happening at all. Now will you please just shut up and kiss me." I said. As soon as I moved my finger his lips were on mine again, and this time he wasn't holding anything back and neither was I. My hands moving quickly as I undid his tie.

My heart was racing, my blood pounding in my ears as my fingers moved to unbutton his shirt. I made quick work with the buttons, and with each one another glorious inch of his body was revealed. His body was perfect, the fine lines of his chest and abdomen revealing just how muscular he really was beneath that trench coat. My hands simply rested on his chest for a moment, loving the feeling of his skin beneath my fingertips, before I slid them over his shoulders as I pushed both his shirt and his coat off at the exact same time.

"I want to touch you." Cas said, his hands slipping under the edge of my t-shirt. A moan escaped me at the feeling of his hands touching my bare skin and I quickly reached down and pulled my shirt up and off over my head. Leaving me standing before him in just my panties. His eyes raked down my body as his fingers traced their way along the top of my panties, from hip bone to hip bone. His eyes moved back up to meet mine then and the fire I saw in them had every muscle in my body tensing slightly. Never before had I seen such desire in someone's eyes. His lips found mine again after that, his hands now roaming over my body in earnest.

My hands slid down his strong back, my nails digging into his skin lightly as they went. I slipped them down beneath the waistband of his pants then, and gave his perfect ass a squeeze. Cas's hips ground against mine in response and I simply smiled against his lips. My hands moved back out of his pants and followed the waistband around to the front of his body. I slid open his belt easily and then popped the button on his pants before slowly pushing the zipper down.

"Bed" I mumbled against his lips and in response he simply reached down and lifted me off the floor so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me in the direction of the bed then and once there we sank onto the mattress. Cas's body hovered over mine for a moment before he stood back up and pushed his pants and boxers down the rest of the way, revealing his naked body in all its glory. My body responded immediately as I felt it flood with heat as my anticipation reached its boiling point. Cas reached down and grabbed either side of my panties then and pulled them slowly off my body. He then just stood there looking at me for a moment before finally rejoining me on the bed. My legs fell open for him as he settled himself above me once more. Our eyes locked as his body brushed against mine, my body arching slightly at the touch.

"Like this?" Cas asked as he slowly eased into me. I couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped me at the feeling of him inside of me. I nodded my head in response as I tried my best to remember how to form words.

"Slowly." I said after a moment and he just eased back out before sliding home once more. It felt so good that I actually wanted to cry with pleasure.

There were no more instructions needed after that, out bodies simply took over as he started to move at a steady rhythm. I had never been a particularly loud person in the bedroom, but for some reason tonight I simply could not control myself at all. There were just so many different sensations overwhelming me all at once, and to be honest I wasn't sure how much more I was going to be able to handle.

"Look at me." Cas's voice was rough and the sound of it just added onto everything else. My eyes moved slowly in my current state of euphoria but eventually they made contact with his. His eyes had changed slightly since the last time I had looked into them just moments before, they were brighter now, and if I didn't know any better I would say that they were glowing. That's when it hit me, they were glowing.

The air around us seemed to crackle slightly as a bright white light slowly began to surround Cas. It was beautiful. His movements quickened then, his pace becoming more and more erratic with each thrust of his hips. I felt myself rising closer and closer to the edge, until finally with one powerful roll of his hips Cas sent me head first over the cliff. It crashed over me like a tidal wave, my body arching violently beneath his as a loud moan ripped its way through my body. Cas didn't stop though, he kept moving above me, drawing it out as long as possible before finally he followed me into oblivion. His body stiffened as he drove deep into me, the room erupting around us as his body exploded with a bright white light. The light consumed everything in sight so that all I could see was Castiel. His eyes were glowing as brightly as the light that surrounded us, brilliant blue and mesmerizing.

That's when I saw them. There, flickering like midnight black shadows on the ceiling above us were his wings. They were massive, spanning the entire width of the room, standing out in stark contrast to the brilliant white light that surrounded us. I reveled in the sight of the beautiful angel above me, his body still so deliciously intertwined with mine. In all my life I had never seen anything so beautiful and I was absolutely certain that I never would again. Though just as quickly as his wings had appeared they were gone and the room faded back to normal as Cas rolled to lie beside me, our intimate connection finally broken. The cool air of the room caused my body to shiver as it made contact with my overheated skin and I somehow managed to get the blankets pulled up around me.

"Now what happens?" Cas asked several minutes later, once both of our hearts had returned to their normal pace.

"Now I go to sleep, and you go back to doing whatever it is that you angels do." I said as he sat up next to me. He turned and stood from the bed then and when I glanced over to look at him his clothes had magically reappeared.

"I feel that I should say something." He said and I simply smiled at him.

"You don't have to say anything Castiel. I have no expectations of you after tonight, we both needed that. Let's not ruin it by overthinking things." I said and he just nodded.

"It was adequate for you?" he asked and this time I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Cas that was the most amazing sex I have ever had and will probably ever have in my life. It was earth shattering for me." I said then and if I didn't know better I could have sworn that he stood up a little straighter as a result. "Now go, I know you have more important things to do than just stand here all night. I'm fine, trust me." I told him and after a moment of looking at me in silence he was gone.

I just smiled to myself as I rolled over onto my side then, pulling the blankets up even further so that they covered me all the way up to my chin. My body felt amazing right now, my muscles were all loose and for lack of a better term well used. Falling asleep tonight wasn't going to be an issue at all.

I had been telling the truth when I told Castiel I was fine, I mean no normal guy would ever be able to compare to him in bed ever again but that was an issue for another day, right now though I was content. I understood the way things were between Castiel and I and I was fine with that. I felt sleep taking me then, and as I drifted my thoughts were still consumed with images of angel's wings and glowing crystal blue eyes.

~THE END~


End file.
